User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Discussion of the Week: Dangerous First-Class Monsters
Hello, and welcome to Discussion of the Week! This week we look at the Dangerous First-Class Monsters! What Are Dangerous First-Class Monsters? Dangerous First-Class Monsters (Japanese 第一級の危険モンスター) are said to be monsters with an unnatural presence about them. They are known to share the title of Black Dragon (Japanese 黒龍) or have some relation to a Black Dragon. The legend of the Black Dragon varies from region to region, meaning that there are still some Black Dragons not officially confirmed yet. Thus far, only five are known: Fatalis, Crimson Fatalis, White Fatalis, Alatreon, and Merphistophelin. What Is Known About Them? Very little is known about Dangerous First-Class Monsters to a point where there is even no documents or other forms of material to go by about them. All of them are hidden away as Monsters of Legend, ??????, Unknown, or Unidentified. Many things about them, such as where they live and their abilities, is nearly assumption. It is said by the Hunter's Guild that these monsters can bring the world to destruction if they wanted to. Secret Assignments In some cases, the Hunter's Guild will secretly send elite hunters to search for these monsters in wherever they supposedly live. Generally, most elite hunters never return but a very small number do. Fatalis Let's start with the monster that started this rare group for the Hunter's Guild! The infamous Fatalis! In-game, Fatalis isn't much of anything but in the lore, this monster is another story. Fatalis is best described as this evil, unnatural dragon that has taken down many hunters, even if the hunters get away with their life. The Hunter's Guild would try to hear the claims by those few hunters that survived, however, they wouldn't talk to anyone and just remained silent, as if something truly scared them. Those few hunters that survive actually do bring back parts of Fatalis, though all weapon smithies know nothing about this monster's materials. Usually, the materials are crafted into armor to act as a medal to show off. At first, the armor is actually normal but overtime that changes. According to few hunters that wore the armor, they can hear the howls of Fatalis and recall terrible memories. There is even one claim that the armor changed a hunter's arm into the Fatalis's arm. The armor of Fatalis does a variety of things to the wearer but always ends in one of two ways: If worn to long the hunter will die from the madness this set causes or disappear mysteriously without a trace. In legend, a Fatalis could scorch the whole world with its flames in a few days, burning all lands to a crisp. Seriously! What the hell is this monster?! Crimson Fatalis An angry Fatalis that's color whose changed due to its immense rage! The Crimson Fatalis shares a lot with Fatalis, including the dangerous to use equipment, but has an added danger about it! Crimson Fatalis is known to be able to rain down meteors on all those that it wants to destroy. This is also includes the very world. White Fatalis The most mysterious of the Dangerous First-Class Monsters, White Fatalis is truly a mystery that we barely even know about, even its equipment for the most part! Its equipment erases a person's shadow, gets rid of evil, and can even bring darkness into a person's soul. Though its appearance is different from its other two brethren, White Fatalis does share characteristics with its cousins like possessing hunters. But White Fatalis has one ability that separates it from the other two Fatalis... White Fatalis has the ability to call for other Origin Dragons, including the other two Fatalis! The idea of that alone sounds nightmarish as all heavenly hell! Just imagine if White Fatalis could call for Fatalis and Crimson Fatalis to fight alongside it, while we were hunting it. Alatreon Once thought to be an Origin Dragon, Alatreon is a powerful Elder Dragon that makes gods think twice about challenging it! It can control four different elements and cause multiple natural disasters such as blizzards, fires, thunderstorms, and storms. What makes this monster even scarier is that it is Elementally Unstable, showing that it can't even completely control its own destruction! I guess this is the reason why they call it the Strongest Elder Dr-'''... *Thinks about Disufiora... Anyway, even if Alatreon dies, much of its power will still be released out of its body! This means those natural disasters still might be caused, even though Alatreon is dead! Dire Miralis The '''Incarnation of the Fatalis, Dire Miralis is an Elder Dragon that destroyed the Tainted Sea. From its boiling high temperatures, it killed all life at once and turned the place into a sea of blood! It has even sunken multiple islands! Though it has done all this and was defeated, it never seems to truly die. It is because, this monster regenerates from its still beating heart, better known as its Immortal Heart! So try to destroy its heart or it'll return one day to destroy the world! Merphistophelin The Devil, the Destroyer, or the End of Days, Merphistophelin goes by many names. Much like Fatalis, it destroyed a whole civilization but, like Dire Miralis, it has a powerful energy at its core. This allows it to use all known elements, much like Alatreon, but, not all at once. Like Crimson Fatalis, Merphistophelin can be angered quite easily. When angered, it will try to destroy anything and everything in its path until it calms down! Talk about a mash of nearly all the Dangerous First-Class Monsters, excluding two of them. Variations Of The Legends Remember how I mentioned that the Black Dragon Legend varies from region to region? Well, we actually see some of the variations in-game or lore. These variations can either be a special version of a known Black Dragon, an unidentified new one, or a monster of relation. The main ones we've seen in-game, thus far, are the Fatalis, Crimson Fatalis, White Fatalis, Alatreon, Dire Miralis, Merphistophelin, G-rank Fatalis (Frontier) , G-rank Crimson Fatalis (4th), and G-rank Crimson Fatalis (Frontier) but, we've heard of an interesting Alatreon rumor in MH3G... Its been rumored that there is an Alatreon Subspecies yet to be discovered. Supposedly, if its real, it has the ability to produce blue flames and has white scales that sparkle with blue flames. Supposedly, its title is Shining Blue Dragon (Japanese 煌蒼龍)! Hopefully, we'll see it appear one day! Questions *Which is your favorite Dangerous First-Class Monster? *Which is your least favorite Dangerous First-Class Monster? *Do you think Disufiora and Guanzorumu should count as Dangerous First-Class Monsters? *Do you hope for more Black Dragons different from the Fatalis Brethren, and other monsters similar to the Fatalis? *Do you like the idea of the Dangerous First-Class Monsters? Why or why not? *Out of all them, which one would you try to avoid at all cost? *What kind of variation would you like to see for the Black Dragon Legend? A special version of a known Black Dragon, a completely unidentified new one, or a monster of relation? *Do you hope the Alatreon Subspecies, the Shining Blue Dragon, is real and appears in-game in the future? *After hearing about what their equipment does to the wearers, would you still wear and use their equipment? *Which one of them do you think is the most destructive? *Do you really think that they could destroy the whole world? Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs